Now It's My Turn
by sleepy dreamer 9
Summary: "I hate you" those were the last words Mokuba Kaiba had said to his older brother before he himself had left home.  Mokuba had been gone just under two years now and the rage had ceased and burnt itself out.  His brother was the only family he had
1. Chapter 1

CH1

I do not own YUGIOH!

"I hate you" those were the last words Mokuba Kaiba had said to his older brother before he himself had left home. Mokuba had been gone just under two years now and the rage had ceased and burnt itself out. His brother was the only family he had and he actually missed him. He remembered the last things they had said to each other

_*Flashback*_

"You never listen to me!" Mokuba yelled, flustered. They were once again fighting with each other. Seto had just come home from work and they started a conversation that quickly escalated to where they were now. Lately they couldn't even stand being civil to one another. Mokuba was old enough to realize his brother had faults and to feel the pressure of growing up.

"You never talk to me!" The older brother roared

"Because you're never around!"

"I have to work! People have jobs you know! Oh wait; you've never worked a day in your life! And it wouldn't be a big deal if you were in school but no, you decided to take a year off!" Kaiba said angry

"Sorry we can't all be geniuses like you! You don't get it! Everyone expects me to take over KaibaCorp and be like you! But I do NOT want that! I am not you and never want to be!" Mokuba said, all the stress erupting

"What's that supposed to mean?" The older brother questioned

"I don't want to be a work-aholic with no friends, no girlfriend, nothing! You act more like a robot than a human Seto and you know it!" Mokuba said in anger

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! You need to start acting like an adult!" Seto argued

"Stop saying that! I am an adult! My only problem is YOU! You treat me like a child and never let me try and do my own thing" Mokuba said getting more and more angry

"Maybe there's a good reason I do that" Seto shot back

"You make me so mad!" Mokuba said heading for the door

"Where do you think you're going?" Seto followed

"I'm leaving. I have a flight to India in a few hours." Mokuba said grabbing the suitcase he previously placed by the door

"You're not going anywhere" Seto said grabbing the suitcase

"Gimme that!" Mokuba said. After a short struggle Mokuba ran out the door and started climbing into the car. Seto had grabbed him and pulled him back out and a short physical struggle ensued until a slap was heard. Mokuba put a hand over the already reddening cheek and Seto took a step back in pure shock.

"Mokuba… I'm" Seto said shaking and wide eyed

"I hate you!" Mokuba said jumping into the car and never looking back.

"Do you want something to drink Sir?" The flight attendant asked, pulling the raven haired man from his thoughts

"Yes, could I get some water please?" Mokuba asked the woman

"Here you are. Enjoy your flight." The woman said handing over a cold water bottle.

"Thanks" Mokuba replied politely as she moved on.

Outside his window all he could see was the ocean. His flight was almost over and soon he'd be able to see Japan, a sight he hadn't seen in two years. He sighed as he sipped his water. He tried to think of what Seto would think about him coming home. They hadn't had any contact at all, mostly because Mokuba wouldn't take the weekly calls or was usually in a location without any phones or service, like a private island or a jungle resort. He felt guilty for acting that way and for fighting with his brother, because it takes two to argue. He was in a much better place now. He had solid friends and he had discovered a passion for plants and natural medicines and cures. He had gone around the world and learned so much and was always interested in all the native plants of the country he was in and what they could be used for. He was coming back to see his brother and to use what was left of his trust fund to start his own company that sold herbal supplements and all natural medicines. He also wanted to attend college and officially study plants and medicine. As he watched the sun set over the water he could see a small dot in the distance, he was getting closer and closer to home.


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

As the plane landed late in the evening, Japanese time, Mokuba got ready to unload and get his luggage. His anxiety grew with every step. Maybe he should have called ahead to tell his brother he was coming? Mokuba assumed Seto would be happy to see him since he had tried to call him almost every week. Mokuba just never answered, either because he was still mad, too scared of what he'd say, or just because he had been busy.

Mokuba got into a cab and was driven to the mansion. He rang the doorbell. No one answered. He tried again and got the same result. The mansion did look oddly dark and now that he was looking around it didn't look to well kept. The front lawn was slightly overgrown and the flower beds and bushes needed attention. Mokuba got out his rarely used phone and called his brother. No answer. It was late in the evening but Seto always had his phone and always answered it, he was actually quite anal about it. Starting to get worried Mokuba called the one person he knew would always be with Seto, their loyal bodyguard Roland. The phone rang once before the familiar voice of the loyal family bodyguard answered "Mokuba is something wrong?"

"Hello Roland. Nothing's wrong. I'm actually outside the mansion right now. Can you let me in?" Mokuba explained

"The mansion? Here? In Japan?" Roland asked confused

"Yeah I just flew in and I want to see Seto but I can't find him. Are you with him?" Mokuba said, wondering why the door still hadn't opened

"Mr. Kaiba doesn't live in the mansion anymore. He bought a house a few blocks away. I'll send a driver to pick you up" Roland said

"Wait what? Why? A house?" Mokuba was really confused

"I'll explain everything when you get here" Roland said and disconnected the phone

Soon car pulled up and Mokuba got in, greeted by the driver. The car pulled up in front of a nice house. It was big but definetly not a mansion. It was rather home-y and nice. Mokuba was escourted by the driver to the house where Roland has already opened the door.

"Mokuba, its good to see you" Roland said embracing the young man

"Nice to see you again too Roland" Mokuba said returning the embrace

The walked into the living room.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?" Roland offered

"No thanks" Mokuba declined "Where's Seto?"

Roland sat down next to Mokuba "There's something you should know" Roland started

Mokuba got scarred. No answer from the phone call and people had been trying to reach him constantly. What had happened to his brother!


	3. Chapter 3

CH3

Mokuba was pale as he entered the hospital room. He hadn't slept or eaten anything since he has been back in Japan. How could he after he had learned that his brother has been battling cancer almost the whole time he had been gone. His brother was the only one in the private hospital room. Kaiba was propped up on a few pillows and was waiting for him since Roland already informed his employer that Mokuba had arrived. Kaiba looked sickly pale and thinner than usual. Also Mokuba noted the fake hair he wore on his head. It looked real but Mokuba knew better, and Roland had told him about the wig.

"Mokuba" Kaiba said his voice careful and sounding forcibly strong. Just like his big brother to not show any weakness to anyone.

"Hi" Mokuba said as the awkwardness settled in

"I missed you" Seto said as he reached for his brother. Mokuba bent over and they hugged. "I missed you too" Mokuba said feeling tears but pushing them back.

"I'm sorry Mokuba. I was wrong and I never meant to hurt you or anything. I take it all back. I'm just so glad you're here" Kaiba said candidly

"I'm sorry too! You right about at lot of things and I never should have left you" Mokuba said, this time not being able to hold back all his tears. Mokuba sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"So how bad is it?" Mokuba asked carefully

"There are good days and bad days. Those idiot doctors are doing everything they can so everything should eventually be okay" Kaiba said

"So is today a good day then?" Mokuba asked

"Yes, a very good day. I have my brother back" Kaiba said lovingly

Mokuba smiled, "So ummm…just wondering, why don't you live in the mansion anymore?"

"It's too big for one person and it never did feel like home to me. You can have it, if you want it." Kaiba offered

"Really? Like it'd be all mine?" Mokuba asked, imagining all the fun stuff he could do with a mansion

"If you want it then yeah, it's all yours" Kaiba said, knowing exactly what his little bro was thinking about

"Awesome! Thanks big bro" Mokuba said smiling "So when do you get out of the hospital?"

"Whenever the doctor releases me. Did Roland already tell you what happened?" Kaiba asked

"A little bit" Mokuba answered

"It's not really a big deal. I was feeling lightheaded and was going to lie down but on my way upstairs I blacked out and fell down the stairs. I told Roland I was fine but he insisted I come here and then they decided to keep me for observation because I might have hit my head. Whatever I was coming here for Chemo anyways." Kaiba said annoyed with the circumstances

"Well your doing okay right?" Mokuba asked worried.

Kaiba gave him a look "Yes Mokuba I'm fine"

"Just checking. Do you normally blackout?" Mokuba asked, curious as to all the symptoms he should look for. Mokuba had decided to take care of his brother, as well as pursue his new found goal of going to college and starting up his own company.

"No" Kaiba answered, and Mokuba noticed his brother was having difficulty staying awake.

"Are you tired? I can come back later to see you" Mokuba suggested

"NO!" Kaiba said suddenly then composed himself "No, its fine. I need to keep being strong and I haven't seen you in a while, we need to catch up"

"Okay but if you want to rest just tell me okay Seto" Mokuba said, giving his brother what he wanted

"Sure" Kaiba said "What have you been up to these last few years?" Kaiba asked hoping to get Mokuba talking and looking for information as to his brothers previously unknown whereabouts.

"Well…" Mokuba began and told his brother about all his travels and his new goals and passion. Kaiba listened intently; his brother was one thing he never took lightly. He always listened to his brother had to say and now matter how trivial it would sound to someone else; it was always interesting to Kaiba.

When Mokuba had finished his story he notices his brother was fighting to keep his eyes open.

"I'll see you later Seto" Mokuba said

Seto thought about fighting it but he was exhausted "Okay. I'll most likely be released from the hospital tomorrow after I get checked out and I'll be home after Chemo." Kaiba said informatively

"Okay I'll see you when you get home" Mokuba said and hugged his brother "Love you"

"Love you too" Kaiba said sleepily but sincerely

Mokuba smiled and Kaiba was fast asleep before Mokuba walked out the door.

**So was it what you expected? Hopefully this chapter lived up to everyone's expectations! **

**PS- Sorry the last chapter was so short : )**


End file.
